Wings Of ReturnFlügel der Rückkehr
by MillowRun
Summary: He ran from his past, he ran from his future. He told himself he didn't have to run anymore, all the Titan's were gone, except him. No longer was it running from himself, but from the people who wanted him gone for the better cause. Eren would run away, to see the world one last time before he had to close his eyes for a final time. However, in the end he will run back to his home.
1. Chapter 1

Years had gone by, years since everything all started out. Years Since Eren started fighting the Titan's. In the end, his dream finally came true, they had defeated all the titans, every single last one of those monsters. It was amazing, he, Armin and Mikasa would be able to explore the outside world. No, it just wasn't them three anymore, it was much more then them. Connie, Sasha, Jean, Historia, Hange, Levi, Erwin...everyone had became close before they even could tell what was happening. Eren at least wanted to see the outside world once, he just needed that.

He wanted to explore the world, to see the oceans, the mountains, the plains..everything in that book Armin had talked about. Eren knew that may not come true for him in the end however, he was a titan shifter...not a complete titan, but he still was one. He would be killed, Eren didn't have to be told this. Levi would try to hide it from him, to protect him of course however it didn't matter. He would die, and that would be it. The brunette couldn't help but laugh slightly, it was so ironic, the whole situation. Everyone thought it was all over, but it wouldn't be until Eren was gone. He could kill everyone within a blink of an eye, all he had to do was snap, or harm himself.

Eren just wanted to live, he wanted to see the world in the eyes of a human, by his friends side. If it was really needed, he would just leave. He would go off on his own, maybe take someone with him, one of his friends of course. Who he would take would be a different matter in total...After some thought, the answer was clear to him. Mikasa and Armin would be the ones he would take with him in the nearby future. They were his friends, no matter how angry or crazed he got they stood by him. No matter how much he cried and destroyed things they helped him.

They were his dear friends...no, they weren't his friends. They were his family, they had been threw so much together. If he had lost them, he would be incomplete. He needed them in his life. For Eren, they were everything he had left. "Eren..?" Eren looked behind him, his eyes widening as he saw Mikasa and Armin. "Eren, are you okay?" She looked at him, furrowing her brows. "We did it, we defeated the titans so why d you have such a grave look on your face? Did someone hurt you?"

Eren shook his head, smiling slightly. "Mikasa, let's run away. Me, you, and Armin. See the worlds for ourselves..." She gave him a weird look, but nodded her head. She knew better to question him. "Yes, we will. There's no need to ask Armin, you know he will say yes."

Eren laughed at her answer, smiling brightly. Mikasa was surprised, by the smile. It has been so long since either Armin and MIkasa saw Eren smile like that. Armin was the first one to smile back, looking at Mikasa who offered a smile as well. They waited for Eren to speak, which he did after some time.

"I don't care where we go, as long as we are together, everything will end up fine!" He looked towards the sky, smiling as the wind blew through his hair. Everything, would be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Millow does not own Shingeki no Koyjin, if she did, there would be a lot of sex. And Eren would be a boss ass bish~**

**Warning: There MAY be smut, and there will be cursing and violence.**

* * *

It had been three long years since Eren had disappeared with Mikasa and Armin...two years since he left Mikasa and Armin, and one year since he started to wish he was home. It was odd for him, being alone for two years, but he had explored the world, seen things he had never thought he would see. Grassy plains, full of unknown animals, the ocean, with deep clear blue sparking water. Eren has seen the things he had wished to see, and it was about time for him to return, Mikasa and Armin woud be mad at him, considering he did get up and leave in the middle of the night..

Eren knew they would forgive him after awhile, but as what the others may say is a different matter in total. They may scream and hit at him, or they may cry and hug him, for his return would bring joy to their hearts. The titan shifter, who was now 19 let a smile appear on his face. Over the years, he had grown taller of course. His hair now reached down to his shoulders, his hair matching how it is in his titan's form. His face shape was the same mostly, but more sharper. It was time for him to return home.

As he looked forward, he could see the wall in the distance, it wasn't down, but the gates were open, figures. They were still scared that the titan's weren't all gone. Eren could stroll in there and find Levi or Mikasa, relieve who he is and take the death punishment. There was a possibility that he may not have to, but those chances were very slim in the end. Eren didn't really care, he had seen what he wanted to so he could die happily now. He would die without regret or sorrow, he would finally be able to see his mother once again..He missed her so much, he wanted to see her smile once more. Eren could still remember her cries as he and Mikasa were taken away, they haunted him. Even though, he knew that his mother would be proud of him today, so he would die with pride. He wouldn't hide away any longer, if he must die he shall.

Eren took a shaky breath, his feet carrying him forward as he walked. This was it, he would enter the walls and see what is to come. He could do this, he wouldn't flinch away, he would stand his ground for a final time. "Here goes nothing." He kept walking, closing his eyes as he entered Trost District. It was odd being back to be truthful, seeing faces he couldn't even remember. Who knows if everyone else was still here, or even alive. He had seen people outside of the walls, yes, but he wondered if the rest of the 104th squad would still be here. If not, that would be fine...he wouldn't want them to see his fucking head being severed from his body.

Sadly, his wish couldn't be fulfilled, in front of him, a face that he could never forget was staring at him. "Eren...?"

* * *

**Ello everyone~ The next chapter should be out today or tomorrow, depending on how much I wanna torture my friend~ Hehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my honeys, I am now writing the third chapter of this _(not so amazing)_ amazing fic~ Time for the disclaimer**

**Millow does not own Shingeki no Koyjin, if she did there would be a lot of sex.**

**Wanring: Rating M for violence and cursing, maybe smut in the near future.**

**NOW~ TO THE WRITING~**

* * *

Eren stared ahead as he looked the face of Jean Kirschtein...of all people he had to see, it had to be him. Eren couldn't say anything, so he just simply stayed silent as Jean spoke. "Where the hell have you fucking been these pasts years!" Jean marched forward, grabbing Eren by the collar as he jerked him towards his face. "Come on dammit, answer me you moron!"

After sometime, Eren finally answered. "I've been out you know.." Jean rolled his eyes, letting Eren go. "I know that dammit, but why!? Why the hell did you leave so suddenly?" The still shorter male bit his lip, then averted his eyes. "I had to see the world once you know...before I would be killed. I knew it would happen, for gods sake Jean, I'm a titan shifter!"

A thick silence filled the air between them, then Jean spoke. "You weren't going to be killed Eren...they wanted you under constant watch." No...that couldn't of been true. He abandoned his friends, everyone for this? "No, no!" Eren pushed him back, growling. "That's a load of bullshit!" Jean shook his head, then spoke once again with obvious annoyance in his voice. "I'm not fucking lying to you Yeager, just ask anyone else.."

With a sigh, Eren nodded as he at least tried to trust the moron's words. "Fine, whatever. What happened when I left?"

Jean stared at him, raising a brow. "Levi thew a fucking hissy fit, I've never seen him so worried about something you know. It was as if he was scared for your well being, Connie and Sasha were, well, them." He laughed lightly before continuing. "But yeah, everyone was worried about you. Except the Military Police, they were so intent of finding you and killing you. Levi beat the shit out of them however, so yeah..."

The titan shifter stared at him, then laughed. "Of course Corpral would kick the shit out of them, but was he really all that worried about me..?" Jean nodded. "It was like he was talking about a lover.." This caused Eren to blush slightly, looking down. "D-dammit you stupid horse face! Don't say things like that." They both looked at each other, then laughed in union.

It was just like old times, besides being older a such, as well as there being something odd between them as if new feelings had come up. To Eren, he had no idea what those feelings where however. However he may learn in time.

* * *

**Shit, I was running out of ideas to write down. Short chapter alert.**

**UGH.**


End file.
